Macross: The Untold Story Livro 0
by Verythrax Draconis
Summary: ATUALIZADO! Meu primeiro fanfic. Em 2056, é encontrado próximo ao cinturão de asteróides, o UNS Thunderchild, um cruzador dado como destruído no primeiro ataque Zentradi, em 2009. Que segredos guardarão esta espaçonave?
1. Um major e a mídia

Macross: The Untold Story  
  
Escrito por Verythrax Draconis - verythrax@myrealbox.com  
  
Script ver. 1.3 - 11/12/2001  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Eu não possuo quaisquer direitos sobre a série Macross, ou alguma de suas continuações. "Super Dimensional Fortress Macross" pertence ao Studio Nue, Artland, Tatsunoko Productions e Big West.  
  
Todos os personagens desta história foram criados por mim, salvo óbvias citações a personagens das séries originais, quando existirem.  
  
Este é um fanfic sobre MACROSS, não ROBOTECH. Os eventos e nomes aqui narrados seguem, sempre que possível os nomes oficiais, ou de comum acordo entre os fãs da série japonesa.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
LIVRO 0 - Um prefácio e um prólogo   
  
  
** Prefácio **  
  
  
Este é um projeto um tanto ousado, uma vez que decidi escrever uma história sobre Macross, interferindo nos acontecimentos deste anime, e considerando a técnica de narrativa que eu escolhi para escrever esta história.  
  
Este é o primeiro fanfic que escrevo, apesar de já ter traduzido vários de fanfics de outros autores estrangeiros. Esta história será composta de quatro "Livros", cada um composto por vários capítulos. Pretendo fazer os capítulos bem curtos, pois imagino que será mais fácil trabalhar assim.  
  
Como esta história parte do pressuposto que o leitor está familiarizado com o timeline "oficial" do Macross (que pode ser encontrado em http://macross.anime.net) vou fazer aqui alguns esclarecimentos:  
  
Esta história se divide em duas épocas:  
  
Uma parte ocorre 2056, com a descoberta do cruzador espacial classe ARMD "Thunderchild", uma nave de batalha dada como destruída no primeiro ataque à Terra pelas Forças Zentradi, encontrada numa órbita próxima ao cinturão de asteróides de nosso sistema solar. Estes acontecimentos ocorrem poucos anos após a série Macross 7, onde a a humanidade já colonizou vários planetas pela galáxia.   
  
A outra parte acontece em 2009, com as aventuras do cruzador Thunderchild, durante o conflito conhecido como a Primeira Guerra Espacial.  
  
Sendo assim, esta história deverá ter dois finais.  
  
O cruzador Thunderchild não está listado entre os cruzadores classe ARMD que lutaram na Primeira Guerra Espacial. Este cruzador é invenção minha. Apesar de eu preferir não ir contra os acontecimentos oficiais da série, achei preferível criar uma nave fictícia, do que alterar a história das naves 'reais' do anime.   
  
Antes de iniciar o fic, sinto-me na obrigação de fazer aqui um agradecimento muitíssimo especial a Shouji Kawamori e Haruhiko Mikimoto, as principais cabeças por trás desta que é, sem sombra de dúvida, uma das melhores séries de anime já produzidas.  
  
Espero realmente que você goste da história. O começo dela deve ser um pouco confuso (como um anime costuma ser ^_^) mas pretendo dar todas as resposta da trama até terminá-la.  
  
Com vocês, "Macross: The Untold Story"!  
  
  
** Prólogo **  
  
  
Capítulo 1 - Um major e a mídia  
  
Terra, 11 de Dezembro de 2056.  
  
Oito meses, contou o Major Murata. Já faziam oito meses que toda a imprensa da Terra - assim com a mídia das colônias - só falava na descoberta do cruzador UNS "Thunderchild". Nem a própria descoberta da ASS - "Alien StarShip", mas tarde rebatizada como "Macross" - havia causado tanta comoção entre as agências de notícias. Naquela época, o furor jornalístico durou apenas uns três ou quatro meses, dando lugar às noticias sobre o processo de formação do governo global, e logo em seguida à cobertura dos conflitos que ficaram conhecidos mais tarde como as Guerras de Unificação. O mesmo ocorreu com pouco antes da inauguração da SDF-1 Macross, 10 anos depois. Grande expectativa foi transmitida à população de toda Terra durantes as semanas que precederam ao evento - para logo após calar-se diante da paralização de toda a comunicação do planeta, quando a esquadra Zentradi chegou à Terra, destruindo a maioria dos satélites. Depois disso, apenas o caos. Um caos que se extendeu por meses, custando muitas vidas e que, ironicamente, não havia chegado a durar por todo esse tempo.  
  
Talvez isto fosse sinal da atual situação do Novo Governo Unido. Este não era mais um tempo de heróis. Haviam se passado muitos anos desde que a UN Spacy lançou ao espaço última Megaroad, para a colonização de outros planetas. E muito mais tempo também havia se passado desde a aliança e posterior vitória com os Zentradi. Os Zentradi renegados e os as forças de libertação das colônias não eram mais uma ameaça real hoje em dia. Com isso, pequenos empasses políticos ganhavam a proporção de golpes de estado diante da mídia sedenta por em fabricar notícias sensacionalistas. A população já não se impresionava mais com pequenos acontecimentos locais. O evento deveria ser de proporções planetárias para atrair a atenção do público.  
  
E a descoberta do Thunderchild era um evento deste tamanho. Pelo menos era o que os canais de comunicação queriam que a população achasse.  
  
O Major reclinou-se em sua cadeira e deu um trago em seu cigarro, enquanto apreciava a brisa noturna que entrava pela janela que ele havia acabado de abrir. "Não quero imaginar a decepção geral ao descobrirem o que realmente há naquele cruzador. Com certeza aquele cruzador é muito mais dos que ele imaginam. Mas acho muito difícil que eles gostem do que vão ver." O major levantou-se de sua cadeira e debruçou-se no parapeito de sua janela, ainda absorto em seus pensamentos. "Bem, de um jeito ou de outro, a mídia sensacionalista terá um prato cheio para se deliciar."   
  
Seus pensamentos são interrompidos por um sinal de chamada, acompanhado de uma tela com o texto "Incoming Call" piscando no terminal em sua mesa.  
  
"Desculpe-me, senhor. O senhor me disse para não interrompê-lo, mas gostaria de avisá-lo que senhorita Amanda Reyes da SNN o aguarda no hall de entrada. O senhor tem uma entrevista marcada com ela para as 2030 horas." Disse uma garota ruiva, no início dos seus vinte anos, através da tela do terminal.  
  
"Obrigado, Martha. Por favor diga a ela que a encontrarei em alguns minutos." Disse ele, com um sorriso cortês. Murata nunca foi um daqueles oficiais ríspidos, que utiliza da sua posição para descontar suas frustrações em seus subordinados. Além o mais, Martha era uma secretária muito atenciosa, se prestando à gentilezas que iam além das tarefas de seu cargo.  
  
"De novo, mais uma entrevista." Disse o Major para si mesmo, enquanto espreguiçava-se, novamente sentado em sua cadeira. Desde que assumiu o posto de coordenador da missão de resgate e averiguação do UNS Thunderchild - ou "Filho Pródigo", como foi intitulada a operação - Murata tinha sempre a agenda lotada de compromissos com emissoras e agências de notícias. "Política de transparência", era como os seus superiores chamavam este tipo de postura. A UN Spacy sempre estava preocupada em passar uma impressão de ser uma instituição forte e segura, capaz de defender a humanidade de qualquer ameaça. Mas atualmente estava muito mais preocupada em dar a impressão de não estar escondendo nada da população civil. Os altos escalões se preocupavam demais com os jornais sensacionalistas que sempre acusavam a UN Spacy de estar construindo alguma arma super poderosa em segredo, ou combatendo em alguma guerra secreta contra algum inimígo inimaginável em alguma colônia mais afastada. Nada disso existia. E o seu cargo era a maior prova disso. Atualmente, a maior preocupação da UN Spacy era um cruzador cinquentenário.  
  
"A senhorita Reyes pode aguardar um pouquinho. Nenhuma matéria que eles possam escrever vale mais que o prazer deste cigarro." Pensou o Major, reclinando-se novamente em sua cadeira, após uma longa baforada. Ele respirou fundo, para inalar um pouco daquela brisa agradável que entrava pela janela. Não conteve um sorriso de satisfação.  
  
[Fim do Capítulo 1]  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas:  
  
- O nome do Major é uma modesta homenagem ao character designer da série original do Macross, Haruhiko Mikimoto e ao character designer do anime "Blue Submarine No. 6", Range Murata, que são meus character designers favoritos; ^_^  
  
- Escolhi o nome "Thunderchild" para o cruzador em alusão ao destróier "Thunderchild", do livro "A Guerra dos Mundos", de H.G. Wells;  
  
- ASS, abreviação de "Alien StarShip", foi o nome dado à nave alienígena que caiu na Terra em 1999, na ilha de South Ataria (Ataria do Sul), segundo material oficial da série. Em 2009, a nave foi reinaugurada com o nome "Macross", que é uma abreviação de "Macro Ship", se tornando a nau capitânia da frota espacial da UN Spacy;  
  
- "Zentradi" (singular "Zentran") é o nome correto da raça de homens gigantes. Diferente de Zentraedi, como é conhecida aqui no Brasil, e pelos fãs do Robotech;  
  
- O "Novo Governo Unido" é o governo exercido pelas Nações Unidas sobre a Terra e suas colônias ("New United Government" ou "United Nations Government", em inglês);  
  
- "SNN" é a sigla da "Scramble News Network", agência de notícias especializada em cobrir os combates e missões espaciais da UN Spacy. A SNN aparece na série de OVAS "Macross II - Lover's Again", que não faz parte do timeline oficial do Macross. Tomei a liberdade de incluí-la na história, o que acredito que não irá causar problemas de continuidade.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Por favor, me escreva dizendo o que você achou deste capítulo. Todo feedback é bem-vindo. Meu email é verythrax@myrealbox.com. O próximo capítulo será lançado em breve!  
  
Verythrax Draconis,  
11/12/2001 - Brasil  
verythrax.cjb.net 


	2. Um café e uma estrevista

Macross: The Untold Story  
  
Escrito por Verythrax Draconis - verythrax@myrealbox.com  
  
Script ver. 1.2 - 12/12/2001  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Eu não possuo quaisquer direitos sobre a série Macross, ou alguma de suas continuações. "Super Dimensional Fortress Macross" pertence ao Studio Nue,  
Artland, Tatsunoko Productions e Big West.  
  
Todos os personagens desta história foram criados por mim, salvo óbvias citações a personagens das séries originais, quando existirem.  
  
Este é um fanfic sobre MACROSS, não ROBOTECH. Os eventos e nomes aqui narrados seguem, sempre que possível os nomes oficiais, ou de comum acordo entre os fãs da série japonesa.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
LIVRO 0 - Um prefácio e um prólogo  
  
Capítulo 2 - Um café e uma estrevista  
  
"Oito e quarenta", olhou Amanda Reyes em seu relógio de pulso. Já fazia quinze minutos desde que a secretária havia anunciado a sua presença ao Major. "Não é normal dos militares se atrasarem assim", pensou consigo mesma, mas logo rejeitou a idéia. Faltando pouco mais de duas semanas para a revelação do UNS Thunderchild, ela tinha muita sorte em conseguir aquela entrevista. Sendo o Major o responsável pela missão "Filho Pródigo", ele deveria ser um dos homens mais ocupados na UN Spacy ultimamente.  
  
Já conformada com a demora, a mulher loira e de olhos escuros ajeitava-se em uma poltrona na sala de espera, quando a porta do escritório se abriu. Um oficial alto, de traços asiáticos e cabelos negros entrou na sala de espera, formando um sorriso no rosto ao reconhecê-la. "Ele parece bem mais jovem pessoalmente", pensou Amanda, levantando-se para cumprimentá-lo.   
  
"A senhorita deve ser a senhorita Reyes, presumo." disse ele num tom simpático, um pouco diferente do que Amanda esperava, deixando-a um pouco desnorteada. "Sim, muito prazer em conhecê-lo, Major Haruhiko Murata".  
  
"O prazer é todo meu". Respondeu ele, fazendo uma pequena reverência. Como a noite está muito agradável, sugiro que façamos esta entrevista em um lugar mais fresco. Conheço um café próximo daqui onde podemos conversar tranquilamente, e que com toda certeza é muito mais agradável que o meu pequeno escritório. Isso se a senhorita concordar, é claro".  
  
"Claro, sem problemas." respondeu ela, um pouco impressionada com a postura sociável do Major. Ela com certeza esperava uma pessoa mais ríspida e insípida.  
  
Após descerem alguns andares de elevador, eles saíram do edifício de Pesquisa e Desenvolvimento da UN Spacy, chegando à Praça Memorial. Clareando a noite como um farol, a imponente visão do SDF-1 ocupava toda a vista. Próximo ao centro da praça, uma enorme armação de andaimes, totalmente coberta com lona plástica podia ser vista, iluminada por holofotes. Com certeza, aquilo era algo que estava sendo preparado para a cerimônia de revelação do UNS Thunderchild. Não havia como descobrir o que havia lá dentro. Não havia um palmo da estrutura que estivesse descoberto. Um forte policiamento garantia que os curiosos ficariam à distância.  
  
Após atravessarem a rua, eles andaram mais alguns passos até um café, no melhor estilo francês: mesinhas redondas ao ar livre, protegidas com guarda-sóis; bebidas servidas em jogos de cerâmica, talheres de prata e cardápios com capas de couro. No toldo verde, lia-se: "Le Soldat". Amanda parou por um instante para apreciar o lugar. "Este café foi aberto pela filha de um mariner morto ainda na Primeira Guerra. Ele é o soldado a quem o nome se refere", explicou o Major. Alguns outros oficiais, assim como civis, ocupavam o café naquele momento, criando uma boa atmosfera. Ambos sentaram-se em uma mesa do lado de fora, sugerida pelo garçom.  
  
Após fazerem seu pedidos ao garçom, Amanda limpou a garganta discretamente, e olhou para o Major. "Com licença Major, o senhor se importa se começarmos a entrevista agora?".  
  
"De modo algum, senhorita Reyes. Quando a senhorita quiser." Gostaria apenas informá-la de antemão que eu não estou autorizado a divulgar nesta entrevista nenhum material sobre as descobertas do UNS Thunderchild. Toda a informação disponível será lançada na cerimônia de divulgação, no dia 24 deste mês, juntamente com o meu relatório ao público". Disse ele, tomando em seguida um gole de seu café, que acabara de ser servido.  
  
"Sem problemas. De certa forma eu já esperava por isso." disse Amanda, disfarçando o seu desapontamento com um sorriso, enquanto colocava uma caneta-gravadora sobre a mesa, gesto esse que o Major demonstrou perceber, mas não pareceu se preocupar. "O senhor não pode pelo menos comentar um pouco mais sobre as circunstâncias em que o UNS Thunderchild foi encontrado?"  
  
"Claro", respondeu ele. "Como foi divulgado até agora, o UNS Thunderchild foi encontrado por naves de mineração da Orbital Mining Company, próximo ao cinturão de asteróides entre Marte e Júpiter, durante uma missão de prospecção geológica. O UNS Thunderchild foi reconhecido como sendo um cruzador classe ARMD, datado da Primeira Guerra Espacial. Como a nave foi encontrada relativamente intacta, supõe-se que ela havia chegado a pouco tempo naquela região do espaço, pois uma nave daquele porte não passaria incólume pelo cinturão. O destino mais provável da nave era o planeta Terra. Se não ocorresse nenhum acidente, estima-se que o cruzador chegaria aqui na Terra em pouco mais de 20 anos, aproximadamente". Completou ele, tomando mais um gole de seu café.  
  
"Existem registros na Terra relativos a aquela época, sobre a suposta missão do cruzador naquela região tão longínqua para os padrões da época?" perguntou ela, aproveitando a pausa do Major.  
  
"Quanto a existência de registros, isso só será divulgado na cerimônia. Mas me é permitido divulgar que nenhum cruzador ARMD nunca serviu em missão além da órbita de Marte, sendo especialmente utilizados como arma de defesa e patrulhamento das órbitas terrestre e lunar. Isso inclui o próprio UNS Thunderchild", respondeu ele.  
  
"Mas como um cruzador que supostamente nunca viajou para além da órbita lunar foi encontrado além da órbita de Marte? Ainda mais levando-se em consideração que ele deveria estar voltando de um setor ainda mais afastado. E não podemos esquecer que todos os cruzadores da classe ARMD foram supostamente destruídos no primeiro ataque Zentradi!" Disse ela visivelmente agitada, inclinado-se sobre a mesa, em direção ao Major.  
  
"Como disse, estas questões serão respondidas no meu relatório. Mas fique tranqüila, senhorita Reyes. Garanto que após a divulgação das descobertas não deverá restar mais dúvidas sobre o que realmente aconteceu com o Thunderchild." Respondeu ele com um sorriso apaziguador, fazendo com que Amanda se desse conta da sua postura um tanto imprópria. "Mas a descoberta do UNS Thunderchild é uma prova irrefutável de que pelo menos um cruzador ARMD sobreviveu ao ataque", completou.  
  
"Certo. Me desculpe." Disse ela um pouco constrangida, aprumando-se novamente em sua cadeira. "Entendo a sua posição e não vou mais insistir neste tópico." O Major balançou a cabeça em aprovação. "Então, eu gostaria de saber um pouco mais sobre o procedimento da UN Spacy nesta investigação. Agora em dezembro completam-se oito meses desde a descoberta do cruzador e o início da operação Filho Pródigo. Desde então, a UN Spacy tem averiguado o cruzador em segredo, sempre afirmando que os segredos do UNS Thunderchild seriam divulgados assim que a investigação terminasse. Bem, isso foi a oito meses, e a UN Spacy praticamente não divulga nada sobre as descobertas, como a lista de tripulantes, por exemplo. A mídia inclusive especula que a UN Spacy está escondendo informações e que o Thunderchild conteria muitos segredos que não deveriam ser revelados à população. Acredita-se que A UN Spacy está usando todo este tempo como uma imensa manobra de 'maquiamento' da descoberta. O que o senhor pode me dizer sobre isso?" Perguntou ela, finalmente tomando um primeiro gole de seu chá, que já começava a esfriar.  
  
"Ok." Disse ele. O Major tomou mas um gole do seu café, aproveitando estes instantes para planejar a sua resposta. "Obviamente, por ser uma arma militar, o Thunderchild contém os seus segredos. Mas este não é o motivo da demora e de todo o sigilo. Na verdade, a descoberta do UNS Thunderchild é de um grande valor histórico. Com ele, será possível recontar muito do que ocorreu durante a Primeira Guerra Espacial e antes dela, já que as únicas fontes históricas sobre estes acontecimentos são relatos dos poucos sobreviventes da Terra e os depoimentos da tripulação da Macross. Sua importância, antes de tudo, é histórica. Um cruzador de cinquenta anos não poderia ter algo que chocasse a humanidade a esse ponto em que a imprensa sensacionalista desconfia." Disse ele com um sorriso, consciente de apenas ter recitado a velha ladainha diversionista que a "política de transparência" da UN Spacy aconselhava. Ele sabia que aquilo não era exatamente a verdade, mas aquela repórter dificilmente seria a pessoa a quem ele escolheria para dizer aquilo, pelo menos naquele momento. "Toda esta demora se fez necessária devido aos inúmeros procedimentos de resgate da espaçonave e a sua perícia completa, e posterior organização dos relatórios. E a data da divulgação foi a adiada com intuito de aproveitar as festividades de final de ano para tornar este evento memorável. Esta é uma das maiores descobertas históricas desde a confirmação do passado comum dos Zentradi e da raça humana. Havia sido cogitada como data o 47o. aniversário do armistício, no ano que vem. Mas isso seria abusar demais da paciência da população civil. Ao contrário do que possa parecer, também é interesse da UN Spacy que as informações desta investigação sejam divulgadas o mais rápido possível. Esta cerimônia será também a ocasião onde serão rendidas as devidas homenagens aos tripulantes e seus descendentes", terminou ele. "Pelo menos essa parte é verdade", pensou consigo.  
  
"Certo, certo." Disse ela, não conseguindo esconder a sua frustração, o que o Major parecia não perceber - ou não se importar. Como Amanda já esperava por este tipo de situação, resolveu utilizar o seu plano B, para que a sua entrevista não fosse um completo fracasso. "Se o senhor me permitir, gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas sobre o Major. O que se sabe é que o Major Haruhiko Murata começou a sua carreira como piloto de Valkyrie, e retirou-se para o serviço administrativo por motivos de saúde e tem agora 32 anos, sendo um dos oficiais mais jovens entre os cogitados para o comando da operação Filho Pródigo. O senhor poderia contar um pouco sobre as circunstâncias que o levaram a esta posição de tanto destaque ultimamente?"  
  
"Fofocas, é o que você quer saber", pensou o Major. A imprensa, como sempre, estava interessada em transformar a vida privada das pessoas em notícia para as massas. O Major já esperava por isso, e já tinha imaginado como deveria agir, no momento em que os repórteres começassem a vasculhar a sua vida pessoal para se aproveitarem da sua suposta posição de "celebridade". "Não imagino que tenham sido circunstâncias muito especiais, minha cara senhorita Reyes. Devido à minha atual posição no setor de Pesquisa e Desenvolvimento, para o qual eu fui indicado logo após o término dos incidentes com a Frente de Libertação das Colônias, e levando em conta a minha experiência em representar a UN Spacy diante da população, a minha escolha como responsável pela operação me pareceu um tanto óbvia." Tomou o último gole de sua xícara. "Não houve muita discussão sobre isso, e nenhum oficial levantou objeções à minha indicação", finalizou.  
  
"O senhor foi uma figura bastante comentada durante as denúncias de massacres de inocentes pela UN Spacy durante estes conflitos." Comentou ela, em tom casual.  
  
"Aquela era uma situação um tanto delicada, devido a postura terrosista e desumana dos rebeldes. A situação requeria medidas enérgicas e imediatas, e coube a mim, como porta-voz oficial da UN Spacy na ocasião, deixar claro o que realmente estava acontecendo nas colônias. Isso acabou mostrando que muitas daquelas denúncias eram infundadas, como foi provado mais tarde". Disse ele, num tom didático. "Não acharia estranho se soubesse que os meus superiores tomaram esta minha atuação como fator de decisão para a minha indicação para esta operação."  
  
"O senhor quer dizer que a UN Spacy, sabia do potencial jornalístico e histórico da descoberta do cruzador Thunderchild?" perguntou ela, enquanto preparava-se para acender um cigarro.  
  
"Sim, obviamente. É papel do pessoal de relações públicas da UN Spacy avaliar as possibilidades em uma situação como essa. Além do mais, ao ser descoberto, O UNS Thunderchild pôde ser facilmente reconhecido como sendo uma nave reminiscente da Primeira Guerra Espacial. À propósito, a UN Spacy só teve notícias do achado por parte da Orbital Mining um pouco depois que a mídia já notíciava a descoberta de uma 'nave desconhecida'", respondeu o Major, terminando sua frase com um sorriso.  
  
Amanda deu um trago em seu cigarro, enquanto assentia com a cabeça. "Este homem tem a situação toda na mão", pensou ela. Desse modo, não havia muita coisa que ela pudesse escrever sobre aquela entrevista. Quem diria então, ter um furo de reportagem! Infelizmente, aquela entrevista não renderia muita coisa, seria apenas mais uma destas intermináveis notícias sobre o misterioso cruzador, sem contribuir com algo substancial para a história. "Sim, claro. Então Major, acho que podemos encerrar nossa entrevista por aqui." Disse ela, terminando os últimos goles de seu chá.  
  
"Como preferir. Lamento se não pude esclare..." sua frase foi interrompida pelo suave toque do telefone celular em seu bolso. "Com a sua licença", disse ele, atendendo o aparelho. "Alô, Murata falando. ...Sim, ok. Eu te ligo daqui a pouco, certo? Obrigado." O Major desligou o telefone. "Como estava dizendo, desculpe-me se não pude esclarecer mais sobre a operação. Mas para não deixar a mídia sem informações, será agendada uma coletiva de imprensa para às vésperas da revelação, para esclarecer detalhes da cerimônia e alguns aspectos menores do que foi descoberto à bordo da Thunderchild." terminou ele.  
  
"Fico mais aliviada em saber isso", disse ela sorrindo. "Ah sim. e tem mais uma coisa", disse o Major novamente, quase a interrompendo. "Gostaria de saber como  
entrar em contato com você, caso me seja permitido revelar maiores detalhes sobre o cruzador. Se você pudesse me deixar o seu número, eu teria o maior prazer em avisá-la."  
  
Amanda estranhou um pouco o pedido. Geralmente eram os repórteres que ficavam correndo atrás dos militares, e não o contrário. Mas esta também era uma oportunidade que ela não poderia deixar passar. Por mais remota que pudesse parecer, a chance de obter um furo de reportagem vindo direto da UN Spacy era algo que não podia ser desprezado. "Sim, claro!" respondeu ela, anotando o número de seu celular num guardanapo, utilizando a caneta-gravadora que segurava, prestes a guardá-la em sua bolsa.  
  
"Grato." disse o Major, conferindo o número e guardando o papel no bolso de sua farda. O Major pediu a conta ao garçom. Assim que a conta chegou, o Major deteve Amanda com um gesto, enquanto ela abria a sua bolsa para pegar a sua carteira. "Faço questão de pagar." Disse ele, pondo algumas notas dentro da pasta de couro que o garçom lhe ofereceu. "Bem, acho que a nossa conversa termina por aqui", disse o Major, levantando-se da mesa, sendo logo seguido pela repórter. "Muito obrigada pela entrevista, Major. Desculpe incomodá-lo. Imagino que o senhor esteja muito ocupado ultimamente". Disse a repórter, arriscando o seu sorriso mais gentil. "Não foi incômodo algum, senhorita. Boa sorte com a sua entrevista." O Major fez uma pequena revêrencia, que foi logo retribuída por ela.  
  
O Major parou por um instante na praça e acendeu um cigarro, enquanto observava Amanda Reyes partir, pegando um táxi junto à calçada. "Senhorita, você pode me ser muito útil caso eu tenha que divulgar a versão 'oficial' do Thunderchild." pensou ele, sentindo o papel em seu bolso. O Major deu um trago demorado em seu cigarro. Ele olhou para a construção no centro da praça. Era impressionante como ela parecia pequena perto da figura gigantesca do SDF-1, toda iluminada. Isso mostrava o tamanho real da preocupação da UN Spacy com os que morreram à bordo do cruzador. As próprias homenagens aos descendentes dos tripulantes também não passava de um fingimento, uma manobra para manter a boa imagem da instituição. A UN Spacy tampouco se preocupava com eles também. Era óbvio que a UN Spacy não divulgaria tudo que descobrisse sobre o cruzador. Qualquer oficial com um pouco de envolvimento em processos administrativos sabia disso. "A estratégia não se aplica somente no campo de batalha, mas nos alojamentos também", lembrou-se ele das palavras de um velho coronel. Não era à toa que a UN Spacy era de longe a maior - e mais cara - instituição humana em atividade.  
  
Todos os oficiais de alguma forma esperavam que algumas descobertas fossem escondidas da população. Mas praticamente nenhum deles esperava que o próprio Major escondesse descobertas da UN Spacy.  
  
"Seb? Olá. Podemos conversar agora." Disse o Major em seu celular.   
  
[Fim do Capítulo 2]  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas:  
  
- O meu modelo para Amanda Reyes é a Aika, do anime de mesmo nome. As principais diferenças estão na personalidade e no físico, não tão... bem... ahem, desenvolvido, digamos. Não que a Amanda seja feia, muito pelo contrário. Ela apenas não é uma mulher do tipo "femme fatale". ^_^  
  
- A Praça Memorial, em Macross City, foi criada em volta do local da queda do SDF-1, após a sua volta para Terra. O SDF-1 está em seu formato humanóide, submerso até a cintura no lago formado pela cratera do impacto.   
  
- O nome do café na Praça Memorial de Macross City, "Le Soldat", é uma alusão ao anime "Noir". "Soldat" significa soldado, em francês.  
  
- Apenas para constar, UN Spacy é o nome pelo qual é conhecida a "United Nations Spacy", ou "Marinha Espacial das Nações Unidas", em português. Ela é o órgão supremo responsável pela defesa da Terra e suas colônias, assim como a exploração da galáxia.  
  
- As comemorações do Dia do Armistício são realizadas no mês de março de cada ano, comemorando o fim da Primeira Guerra Espacial. Foram durante as comemorações do 30 anos do armistício em 2040 em que ocorreu o "Incidente Sharon Apple", mostrado em Macross Plus. Caso a revelação do Thunderchild fosse transferida para esta data, tal cerimônia seria adiada em mais 3 meses.  
  
- A "Frente de Libertação das Colônias" nunca existiu no universo oficial de Macross, Apesar da cronologia citar vários conflitos de grupos rebeldes contra o governo centralizado. A idéia deste grupo veio da "Colonial Liberation Army", um grupo rebelde anti-Nações Unidas criado para o jogo de RPG "Rubicon", do site www.unspacy.com.  
  
Verythrax Draconis,  
12/12/2001 - Brasil  
verythrax.cjb.net 


	3. Murata e Nekias

Macross: The Untold Story  
  
Escrito por Verythrax Draconis - verythrax@myrealbox.com  
  
Script ver. 1.1 - 31/12/2001  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Eu não possuo quaisquer direitos sobre a série Macross, ou alguma de suas continuações. "Super Dimensional Fortress Macross" pertence ao Studio Nue, Artland, Tatsunoko Productions e Big West.  
  
Todos os personagens desta história foram criados por mim, salvo óbvias citações a personagens das séries originais, quando existirem.  
  
Este é um fanfic sobre MACROSS, não ROBOTECH. Os eventos e nomes aqui narrados seguem, sempre que possível os nomes oficiais, ou de comum acordo entre os fãs da série japonesa.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
LIVRO 0 - Um prefácio e um prólogo  
  
Capítulo 3 - Murata e Nekias  
  
Terra, 12 de Dezembro de 2056.  
  
Eram três horas da tarde daquele domingo chuvoso. Sebastopoulos Nekias já estava quase desistindo de esperar por Haruhiko, que havia marcado de visitá-lo por volta do meio-dia para almoçarem juntos. "Tal pai, tal filho", pensou Nekias, lembrando-se dos tempos em que serviu na UN Spacy junto com Kazuya Murata, o pai de Haruhiko. Definitivamente, pontualidade nunca fora o forte daquela família. Desde quando Nekias e Murata eram cadetes, poucos anos antes da Primeira Guerra Espacial, ele havia passado por vários apuros devido aos problemas de horário de seu amigo. Após os conturbados anos em que os dois serviram na guarda do Grande Canhão do Alasca, Kazuya aponsentou-se do serviço militar para tratar de um já avançado câncer de pulmão que contraíra - Kazuya fumava demais - enquanto Sebastopoulos - ou Seb, como Kazuya costumava chamá-lo - seguiu para uma carreira não muito tranquila na recém criada seção de Assuntos Internos da UN Spacy.   
  
Agora já haviam se passado dez anos desde a morte de Kazuya, vítima do câncer que havia conseguido controlar, mas não vencer completamente. Naquela época, Haruhiko já servia na UN Spacy como piloto de VF-19 no 14o. esquadrão, os "Black Sheeps", à bordo do UNS Etrakis, nas bordas do sistema solar. Haruhiko não havia podido comparecer às homenagens ao seu pai por causa disso.   
  
Um ano depois, devido a um acidente durante um treino de rotina, Haruhiko sofreu uma lesão nos tendões da perna esquerda, e perdeu parte da visão do olho esquerdo, impossibilitando-o de continuar pilotando. Devido ao seu ótimo currículo, ao invés de ser dispensado do serviço militar, ele foi reposicionado nos escritórios administrativos da UN Spacy, em Macross City. Com isso, Haruhiko e Nekias, que já se conheciam, começaram a trabalhar bastante próximos um do outro. Suas salas de trabalho estavam separadas por apenas dois andares.  
  
Assim Nekias teve a oportunidade de conhecer melhor o filho de seu melhor amigo. Haruhiko lhe exercia um estranho fascínio. Ele era uma pessoa impressionante, uma incrível mistura das qualidades - e defeitos - de seu pai, com algo a mais, único a ele.  
  
Apesar dos traços de seu rosto remeterem claramente à família de sua mãe, Haruhiko tinha a mesma estrutura física de seu pai - alto, pouco corpulento, mas uma postura altiva - assim como o seu olhar, aparentemente vago e indiferente à primeira vista, mas estremamente atento, ligado a tudo que acontecia à sua volta, medindo tudo e todos, mas sem demonstrar nada do que se passava dentro de seu coração. Kazuya era um homem que sabia ler nas entrelinhas. Nekias estremeceu na primeira vez que percebeu aquele olhar em Haruhiko, aquele olhar tão familiar de seu amigo já falecido. Kazuya era uma pessoa extrovertida, que costumava usar bastante desta sua perpicácia para os seus relacionamentos mais diretos - conquistar garotas, jogos de cartas, pregar peças em seus colegas e impressionar os amigos. Ele se divertia em posar como sendo possuidor de um 'sexto sentido', impressionando as pessoas à sua volta. Nekias sabia reconhecer muito bem quando Kazuya se prestava à estes devaneios, mas achava divertido. Nekias nunca fora uma pessoa deste tipo, e se contentava em apenas ser seu parceiro, rindo juntos das proezas de Kazuya, enquanto tomavam uma cerveja.  
  
Mas Haruhiko não era alguém assim. Não havia nele esta disposição para brincadeiras. Não que Haruhiko fosse alguém antipático. Ele fazia lá suas piadas e brincadeiras, mas nunca desperdiçava este seu "dom" nisso. Quando ele brincava com os outros, ele geralmente utilizava de piadas mórbidas ou comentários de duplo sentido. Ele nunca estava totalmente descontraído, parecia estar sempre sério, como se estivesse sempre a planejar alguma coisa. Aquilo assustava Nekias de alguma forma. Parecia à ele que a parte alegre de Kazuya tinha sido enterrada junto com ele, mas aquele olhar assustador ainda vagava por aí, vindo a reencarnar num corpo mais jovem.  
  
Nekias não sabia direito o que tornava de Haruhiko uma pessoa assim. Talvez fosse um aspecto herdado de sua mãe, mas ele não saberia dizer ao certo. Nunca conhecera direito a mulher de Kazuya. As poucas vezes que a viu foram ainda quando ela e Kazuya ainda estavam namorando. Ela preferia não interferir nas amizades e relacionamentos de Kazuya, sempre mantendo uma distância segura. Assim, quando seu amigo morreu, Nekias perdeu praticamente todo o contato com ela e seu filho.   
  
Agora, como Seb já estava aposentado há dois anos, ele e Haruhiko mal se falavam. Ainda mais agora, com todo esse rebuliço do Thunderchild tornando-o um dos homens mais ocupados do planeta.  
  
Seb olhou pela janela, na esperança vã de ver o carro de Murata se aproximando. Do lado de fora, via apenas a chuva cair, com a monotonia da paisagem sendo apenas quebrada por um ou outro carro que passava. Fechando a cortina, Nekias andou até a mesa de jantar e pôs-se a guardar os talheres que havia deixado para Haruhiko. Ele já tinha almoçado, e seu prato já estava na pia, e a comida guardada dentro do forno. Terminado o serviço, Nekias soltou-se em uma poltrona de sua sala, com um suspiro. Dezenas de palavrões passavam por sua cabeça, enquanto amaldiçoava toda aquela espera. Seb sentia-se nervoso e agitado, não necessariamente pelo atraso de Haruhiko, com que ele já contava, de certa forma. Nekias estava ansioso à espera das respostas que ele queria ouvir de Murata.   
  
"O que diabos havia naquela caixa?" Esta era a pergunta que martelava a sua cabeça. Por que Murata queria que ele a guardasse por todo esse tempo? Seb tamborilava com os dedos no braço da poltrona, impaciente. Tudo havia começado em maio daquele ano, quando Haruhiko havia lhe telefonado, avisando-o que lhe enviaria uma encomenda. Nekias estranhou um pouco aquilo, ainda mais que Haruhiko o havia telefonado de um terminal público. Haruhiko disse que estava com pressa, e que ele entenderia tudo quando a encomenda chegasse. Um pouco mais tranquilizado, Seb aceitou aquilo sem mais objeções.   
  
A caixa chegou no dia seguinte, embalada numa caixa de papelão de uma companhia de transportes da cidade. Abrindo a embalagem, Nekias encontrou uma pequena caixa quadrada, feita de metal, com cerca de um palmo e meio de lado, com pouco menos de meio palmo de altura. Era uma caixa blindada, lacrada à vácuo. Junto com a caixa, havia um pequeno envelope.   
  
Nekias já ia impulsivamente abrir a caixa, quando se deu conta da estranheza da situação. Haruhiko Murata, um dos nomes mas proeminentes na UN Spacy atualmente, totalmente envolvido numa das maiores operações militares do momento lhe telefona de um terminal público pedindo a ele que recebesse uma encomenda. Por que ele não telefonou de seu escritório, ou de seu telefone pessoal? Uma caixa blindada, fechada à vácuo... não deveria ser uma coisa qualquer que estivesse lá dentro. Pensando nisso, Seb pegou o envelope e o abriu, tirando uma pequena folha branca de seu interior. Tanto a folha quanto o envelope eram de papel simples, dos encontrados em papelarias. Nenhum deles era em papel timbrado da UN Spacy.  
  
Desdobrando o papel, Nekias encontrou um pequeno texto escrito à caneta:  
  
"Desculpe incomodá-lo com isso. Gostaria que você guardasse esta caixa até que a operação termine. Por favor, não abra a caixa. Ela possui um lacre de segurança, e uma vez rompido, ela não pode ser lacrada novamente. Quando a operação terminar, tudo será explicado.   
  
P.S.: você sabe o que fazer com este envelope.  
  
Obrigado."  
  
Nekias estremeceu ao ler a mensagem. Obviamente ela havia sido escrita por Murata, apesar dela não estar assinada. E haviam sido tomadas uma série de precauções na sua escrita. Ele havia omitido totamente o remetente e o destinatário da carta, ou qualquer referência a quem ela deveria ser endereçada. Com o lacre de segurança, Murata teria certeza que ele não o teria desobedecido e, caso fossem descobertos, Nekias poderia afirmar que não conhecia o conteúdo da mesma. Como Murata o avisou através de um terminal público, não havia risco da mensagem ter sido interceptada. E o "P.S." da carta lhe era bem claro. A carta devia ser destruída.  
  
Nekias correu até a cozinha, tomado por um sentimento de urgência, como se agentes da UN Spacy - do seu antigo departamento, o Assuntos Internos - estivessem à sua porta, e todas as provas deveriam ser destruídas antes que eles entrassem na casa. Ele abriu a torneira da pia e molhou a carta, para borrar o texto. Despejou vinagre e vários condimentos que encontrou por ali, até tornar o texto impossível de ler. Depois disso, rasgou a carta em pequenos pedaços, jogando-a no triturador de alimentos, abaixo da pia. Correu novamente para a sala e observou a caixa de entregas. Nela não haviam os nomes nem remetente ou do seu destinatário. Nekias respirou fundo, muito mais traquilizado. Guardou aquela chamativa caixa prateada de volta na embalagem de papelão e levou-a até o sótão, para escondê-la da melhor forma possível.  
  
Agora já haviam se passado sete meses desde o ocorrido, e Nekias havia resistido bravamente à tentação de abrir a caixa ou ligar para Murata. Várias vezes ele se achava imaginando o conteúdo daquela caixa, ou em que espécie de loucura Haruhiko estaria envolvido. Quando estas dúvidas invadiam sua mente, ele logo procurava voltar sua atenção para outra coisa, com medo de acabar fazendo alguma besteira. Mas agora a paciência de Nekias estava chegando ao fim. A Operação Filho Pródigo havia sido encerrada oficialmente já fazia um mês e a data de revelação do Thunderchild já havia sido divulgada: dia 24 de dezembro. E até agora ele não havia recebido nenhum sinal de Murata; nehuma informação sobre o conteúdo daquela caixa, sobre o que fazer com ela ou pedindo ela de volta. Nada. Nessas horas Seb amaldiçoava Haruhiko por ser tão parecido com o seu pai.   
  
Depois de perder noites de sono, ele não resistiu, e decidiu entrar em contato com Murata. Azar se com aquilo ele iria se expor, ou mesmo se iria comprometer seu amigo. Aquela espera era desumana!  
  
Seb ligou para Haruhiko, que atendeu-o normalmente. Não havia nehum tom de preocupação em sua voz, ao contrário do que Seb esperava, por estar contrariando as regras daquela maldita carta. Quando Seb disse que queria conversar com ele, Murata logo o dispensou, dizendo que ligaria depois, o que lhe deixou bastante indignado. Quando ele já ia insistir para continuarem a conversa, Haruhiko desligou na sua cara. Seb ficou tão nervoso que por pouco não jogou o telefone contra a parede. Que filho da puta! Conhecendo seu pai, Nekias sabia que que ele não retornaria a ligação. Ele começou a digitar o número de Haruhiko novamente, mas conteve-se. Talvez Murata não o estivesse evitando, mas estivesse apenas numa situação em que não poderiam conversar - uma reunião, ou algo do gênero. Ele respirou fundo e sentou-se em sua poltrona. Ele tentaria ligar novamente, dentro de uma hora. Ele não iria para cama enquanto não falasse com Murata.  
  
Não foi preciso esperar tanto. Em menos de quinze minutos seu telefone tocou. Nekias olhou no visor, incrédulo - era Murata. Nekias atendeu a chamada, sem conseguir esconder o alívio em sua voz. Antes que ele pudesse pensar algo para falar, Murata tomou as rédeas da conversa, dizendo que passaria em sua casa no dia seguinte, para almoçarem juntos e 'colocar a conversa em dia'. Foram essas as palavras que ele usou. Seb imediatamente percebeu que Haruhiko estava medindo as palavras que usava na conversa, para não despertar suspeitas. "Ok, estarei te esperando." Foi só o que ele conseguiu responder.   
  
Voltando ao presente, Nekias levantou-se num salto ao ouvir o barulho de um veículo parando em frente à sua casa. Ele correu até a janela e abriu a cortina com gesto brusco, a tempo de ver Murata descer do carro e correr rapidamente até a sua varanda, para fugir da chuva. Antes que ele pudesse tocar a campanhia, Seb já havia aberto a porta.   
  
"Boa tarde, sr. Murata. Espero que o senhor já tenha almoçado." Disse ele, com uma expressão séria.  
  
"Boa tarde, Seb." respondeu Murata, sem esconder um sorriso. Ele sabia o que Nekias queria dizer quando o chamava de 'sr. Murata'. A indignação de Nekias era óbvia. "Desculpe a demora. Fiquei preso terminando a revisão de alguns relatórios. Espero que você tenha guardado pelo menos um pouco de sobremesa para mim."  
  
"Talvez. Isso vai depender do que você tem para me contar." respondeu Seb, enquanto Murata entrava na casa.   
  
[Fim do Capítulo 3]  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas:  
  
- O Grande Canhão do Alasca foi um dos cinco canhões criados pela UN Spacy antes da Primeira Guerra Espacial para defender a Terra de um possível ataque alienígena. Ao redor destes canhões foram encontrados muitos dos sobreviventes da Primeira Guerra, logo após a volta do SDF-1 Macross. Kazuya Murata e Sebastopoulos Nekias serviram como marines defendendo um este canhões dos ataques Zentradi, até a volta do SDF-1 Macross, em 2010.   
  
Os cinco Grandes Canhões são:  
  
I - Alasca;  
II - Austrália;  
III - África, Lago Vitória;  
IV - Pólo Norte Lunar (Lua);  
V - Brasil (por incrível que pareça ^_^).   
  
- Haruhiko Murata servia como piloto no ano em que seu pai morreu, 2046. O caça padrão da UN Spacy daquela época era o VF-19 "Excalibur", que entrou em operação em 2041, substituindo o VF-11 "Thunderbolt".  
  
- O UNS Etrakis não existe oficialmente na cronologia da série. Ele foi tirado do jogo de RPG "Galaxy Patrol 4", do site www.unspacy.com.   
  
- O setor de Assuntos Internos é o órgão responsável pelo policiamento interno da UN Spacy, investigando casos de corrupção e fiscalizando cada ação da instituição, à procura de possíveis traidores ou movimentos contra os seus interesses. Este departamento tem acesso quase irrestrito às fichas dos oficiais e suas operações e por isso é usado frequentemente pelos altos escalões para investigar oficiais da UN Spacy que devem ser calados ou desmoralizados. É claro que isso não faz parte da lista de atribuições oficiais do departamento... - este departamento foi criado por mim, pois não encontrei informações sobre algum dispositivo similar dentro da UN Spacy. Considerando o tamanho e a importância desta instituição, acho muito improvável que ela não possua algum órgão desta natureza.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Por favor, me escreva dizendo o que você achou deste capítulo. Todo feedback é bem-vindo. Meu email é verythrax@myrealbox.com. O próximo capítulo será lançado em breve!  
  
Verythrax Draconis,  
31/12/2001 - Brasil  
verythrax.cjb.net 


	4. O relatório e a descoberta

Macross: The Untold Story

Escrito por Verythrax Draconis -

Script ver. 1.1 - 30/10/2002

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer:

Eu não possuo quaisquer direitos sobre a série Macross, ou alguma de suas continuações. "Super Dimensional Fortress Macross" pertence ao Studio Nue, Artland, Tatsunoko Productions e Big West.

Todos os personagens desta história foram criados por mim, salvo óbvias citações a personagens das séries originais, quando existirem.

Este é um fanfic sobre MACROSS, não ROBOTECH. Os eventos e nomes aqui narrados seguem, sempre que possível os nomes oficiais, ou de comum acordo entre os fãs da série japonesa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LIVRO 0 - Um prefácio e um prólogo

Capítulo 4 - O relatório e a descoberta

Terra, 12 de Dezembro de 2056.

O volume de papéis em sua mesa e a quantidade de textos em seu terminal deixavam claro que Murata não conseguiria terminar aquela revisão à tempo. Com certeza chegaria atrasado à casa de Nekias. Murata olhou para o relógio, desanimado. Aquelas revisões eram intermináveis. Ele já havia apresentado o seu relatório sobre a operação, mas ele sempre retornava, repleto de anotações e de trechos que precisavam ser reescritos. Os seus superiores eram muito cuidadosos com qualquer texto que passasse a mais leve impressão de ser uma informação incompleta, ou pior ainda, quando o texto revelava informação demais. Isso deixava Murata indignado. Ele sabia que espécie de informação deveria ser omitida em seu relatório final ao público, mas os altos escalões nunca pareciam satisfeitos com suas edições. Qualquer referência ao perfil histórico da época, conflitos internos ou aos crimes cometidos dentro do Thunderchild deveria ser cuidadosamente retirada. O Thunderchild deveria parecer uma nave épica, uma barca de Ulisses, repleta de heróis, em sua maravilhosa jornada de volta à Terra. Apesar do cruzador ter seus inúmeros heróis, era grande também o número de seus vilões. Com isso, não bastava omitir a história. Era necessário reescrevê-la. Isso era duplamente difícil para o major. Logo ele, que sonhava em um dia contar toda a verdade do cruzador, deveria redigir a farsa. Além disso, Murata tinha que ter muito cuidado para não revelar em seus textos nenhuma palavra sobre o que sabia 'extra-oficialmente' sobre aquela nave. Ele se sentia como se estivesse andando no fio de uma navalha.

Murata lia e relia o Diário de Bordo do UNS Thunderchild, tentando prender-se única e exclusivamente aos fatos narrados ali. Ele soltou um suspiro, logo seguido de um amargo sorriso. Infelizmente parecia que o Almirante Hoffmann, o comandante do Thunderchild, também compartilhava de sua inépcia em esconder este tipo de informação. O diário de bordo estava repleto de citações a respeito de suas terríveis provações a bordo daquele cruzador - e era exatamente estes tipos de citações que os senhores da UN Spacy não queriam revelar.

Talvez fosse muito mais fácil abandonar o verdadeiro diário do Thunderchild e substituí-lo por algum outro texto, escrito do zero. Murata estremeceu ao pensar o quão fácil tal idéia seria aceita por seus superiores, caso a oferecesse em alguma reunião.

Os textos daquele diário às vezes se pareciam demais com os apresentados no diário pessoal do Comandante Hoffmann. A sua própria versão integral já serviria para expor toda a verdade. Mas o diário de Hoffmann tinha uma clara vantagem. Estava escrito em papel, pelo seu próprio punho, com a sua própria caligrafia. Servia muito mais como prova irrefutável do que um texto digital em disco, que poderia ser facilmente alterado e falsificado - como ele estava fazendo naquele momento.

O diário. A imagem daquele livro, de páginas amareladas e encadernado em couro não saía de sua cabeça. Sem pensar, Murata começou a acessar em seu terminal as fotos da ponte de comando do Thunderchild. Nelas podia-se ver claramente os restos dos corpos das oficiais da ponte, assim como a grande imagem de Hoffmann, sentada ao fundo com a farda de Almirante. Hoffmann deveria ter sido uma pessoa impressionante. Mesmo naquela foto, com o seu corpo já putrefato, do qual restavam apenas os ossos recobertos por sua farda, ele parecia emanar uma sensível aura de poder. Parecia ser o capitão de um navio fantasma.

Cinturão de asteróides do Sistema Solar, 23 de abril de 2056.

Por uma das inúmeras escotilhas do UNS Etrakis, Murata observava a silhueta enegrecida do UNS Thunderchild, que era fracamente iluminada pelas milhares de pequenas luzes que brilhavam no Etrakis. Uma pequena fragata próxima servia de rebocador para o antigo cruzador ARMD, ligado à ele por imensos cabos, para garantir que este manteria uma órbita segura à margem do cinturão de asteróides. A frota tinha acabado de chegar ao local da descoberta, e optou-se em não tomar nenhuma medida externa para desligar os motores daquela nave fantasma. Tudo aquilo era necessário para garantir a integridade da nave descoberta e não atrapalhar qualquer investigação à respeito de seu destino ou estado das suas instalações, que pelo que tudo indicava, ainda estavam operacionais. Problemas de ordem mecânica não pareciam ter sido os causadores do trágico fim daquela nave.

O major deteve-se por vários minutos a observar aquela nave estranha. Ela era bem menor que o Etrakis e seu formato obsoleto contrastava com os modernos VF-19 que patrulhavam à sua volta, formando uma cena quase surreal. A nave tinha um estranho formato retangular, bastante chata em partes superior e inferior, com o seu dorso coberto de linhas bastante gastas, que antes serviam de pista de pouso para caças atmosféricos. Aquilo aumentava ainda mais o efeito irreal daquela visão. Parecia que o antigo porta-aviões Nimitz tinha ido parar no espaço exterior de alguma forma, para abrigar os atuais caças variáveis da UN Spacy.

Mas como aquele cruzador tinha chegado ali? Esse era um dos maiores mistérios daquela descoberta. Nenhum cruzador daquela categoria havia servido além das órbitas terrestre e lunar. Tampouco haviam servido na colonização de Marte – este tinha sido o papel dos destróieres classe Oberth. Além disso, os ARMD não eram equipados para realizar a dobra espacial. Para uma nave daquele modelo sair da Terra e chegar além da órbita de Júpiter seriam gastos vários anos - e um cruzador ARMD teria autonomia para pouco menos de um ano no espaço. Apesar de seus motores nucleares terem uma vida útil aproximada de quase cinqüenta anos, a tripulação morreria muito antes, por falta de comida e oxigênio. Murata estremeceu diante daquele pensamento. Provavelmente este teria sido o fim da tripulação do Thunderchild. As varreduras de sensores mostravam que não havia vida à bordo e, apesar dos grandes buracos no casco à estibordo do cruzador, tudo levava a crer que ela ainda estava pressurizada.

A descoberta daquele cruzador era algo que desafiava todos os livros de história. De acordo com os registros da OTEC e da antiga base lunar Apolo, somente dois cruzadores ARMD haviam sido construídos antes da Primeira Guerra Espacial, e haviam sido destruídos durante o primeiro ataque Zentradi, em 2009. Com as perdas da guerra, foram perdidos todos os registros sobre estas naves que, segundo a OTEC, se chamavam simplesmente como ARMD 01 e ARMD 02. O nome da nave, suas designações ou tripulação eram totalmente desconhecidos. A OTEC só possuía dados sobre a construção dos cruzadores na base Apolo. Os dados sobre o seu papel militar pertenciam apenas à UN Spacy, sendo destruídos durante o bombardeio Zentradi durante 2009 e 2010. Os demais ARMDs - 8 ao todo - teriam sido construídos durante a guerra, e estariam ativos até hoje, se não tivessem se tornado obsoletos. Cinco deles haviam sido desmantelados, e os outros três ainda serviam na atmosfera terrestre, sendo utilizados no treinamento de cadetes.

Mas os seus olhos não deixavam dúvida. Pintado em branco sobre a fuselagem azul escura da nave podia-se ler claramente o número "01". Aquela nave era, nada mais nada menos que o cruzador ARMD 01, dado como destruído em 2009. Apenas o sistema de reconhecimento amigo-inimigo do cruzador enviava um sinal afirmando que o nome daquela espaçonave era UNS Thunderchild. Murata observou os papéis que a UN Spacy havia lhe fornecido. Em nenhum deles - assim como nenhum livro de história - constava que este era o nome do cruzador ARMD 01.

Haruhiko olhou para o relógio. Estava quase na hora de se encontrar com a sua equipe, para realizar a primeira incursão dentro do cruzador fantasma.

Cerca de uma hora depois, lá estava Murata no tubo sanfonado do ônibus espacial que havia levado ele e sua equipe até aquela antiga nave. O ônibus espacial estava com o seu dorso voltado para a lateral do Thunderchild. De uma abertura em sua fuselagem saía o tubo de acoplagem, que estava ligado a porta de acesso externo do cruzador. Enquanto o engenheiro René Allaire abria as travas manuais da porta, o resto da equipe de incursão aguardava no tubo. Além de Murata e René, faziam parte da equipe a médica Alexa Miller, assim como o tenente Elias Pratt, do 15o. pelotão dos space marines da UN Spacy, com quatro de seus homens, armados de submetralhadoras.

"A porta está aberta, senhor." anunciou o engenheiro, com seu sotaque francês.

"Pode abri-la," disse Murata.

René abriu a porta, com ajuda de um dos marines. Para a surpresa de Murata, o largo corredor de acesso do Thunderchild estava iluminado e limpo, como se fosse de uma nave em atual operação. Murata sabia que os geradores da nave ainda estavam em funcionamento, mas seu subconsciente esperava encontrar um corredor escuro e deteriorado. Dois dos marines avançaram pelo corredor, parando em frente a primeira bifurcação. O resto da equipe entrou no cruzador.

A Dra. Miller consultou por um instante as leituras de seu PDA, olhando logo em seguida para o Major, que já havia entendido o que aquele olhar significava. Não havia mais traços de oxigênio na atmosfera do Thunderchild. Murata assentiu silenciosamente com a cabeça, pegando o PDA para consulta. A pressão atmosférica e a gravidade estavam normais, mas o ar não era mais respirável. Murata devolveu o PDA de Alexa e consultou o seu próprio, à procura das plantas do ARMD.

"Ok, senhores, por favor consultem os seus mapas. Sr. Allaire, gostaria que o senhor seguisse para a sala dos motores, juntamente com dois soldados. Dra. Miller, por favor dirija-se a central de controle interno do cruzador, enquanto eu e o tenente Pratt subiremos até a ponte de comando. Tenente, gostaria que um de seus homens ficasse aqui junto à porta, por garantia." comandou Murata, sendo prontamente obedecido.

Murata e Pratt seguiram pelo corredor subindo vários lances de escada até a ponte de comando. Os elevadores pareciam estar funcionando, mas Murata preferiu não arriscar. Chegando á torre que abrigava a ponte de comando, os dois oficiais encontraram a única e grande porta blindada, que dava acesso ao salão principal da ponte, entreaberta. Pratt assustou-se ao examinar a porta e fez sinal para Murata recuar novamente em direção á escada. Enquanto Pratt averiguava o local, o Major observou a sala com mais calma: as luzes em frente à porta não estavam funcionando e tanto na porta, como no chão à sua volta várias marcas de tiros e de explosão podiam ser facilmente identificadas. As poucas luzes de dentro da ponte de comando eram as únicas que iluminavam o local. Os dois oficiais se entreolharam, e entraram no salão com cautela.

Seguiram para o centro do salão, e encontraram os primeiros tripulantes do cruzador. As posições dos oficiais de sensores, comunicações, navegação e armas estavam ocupadas pelos cadáveres de seus operadores, já bastante decompostos, dos quais restavam um pouco mais que os ossos e cabelos. Os corpos estavam recostados em suas poltronas ou debruçados em seus consoles, dando a nítida impressão de que aquelas pessoas - na maioria jovens garotas - haviam morrido dormindo. Murata conteve uma leve sensação de enjôo, à medida que se aproximou do console de navegação, a procura do slot para conectar o seu PDA. Com um pouco de dificuldade, Murata conseguiu conectar seu aparelho, enquanto Pratt vasculhava a sala. Com poucos comandos, Murata começou a copiar os dados do computador de bordo da nave para o seu PDA, operação que deveria levar alguns minutos.

Enquanto aguardava o download das informações, Murata começou a observar com mais calma a ponte de comando. No console do oficial de sensores, Murata encontrou um corpo de uma moça ruiva, que pela sua estatura, não devia ter sido mais velha que sua jovem secretária, Martha. Ela estava debruçada sobre o seu terminal, como se estivesse tirando um cochilo - ou chorando. Sobre o terminal, próximo aos seus braços, estava um livro amarelado aberto, com sua lombada para cima. Murata cuidadosamente pegou o livro para examiná-lo. Era uma edição americana, de 2008, de "A Guerra dos Mundos", de H. G. Wells, aberta no primeiro capítulo. em uma das páginas, uma citação estava cuidadosamente grifada a lápis:

"'The chances against anything manlike on Mars are a million to one,' he said."

Murata estremeceu. Apesar daquela citação soar bastante ingênua em 2056, época onde a humanidade já havia contruído diversas colônias pela galáxia e a existência dos Zentradi em nossa sociedade já havia se tornado um lugar comum, aquilo de certa forma expressava todo o pânico e uma terrível e sanguinária armada alienígena, naquele terrível fevereiro de 2009. Apesar da queda da ASS-1 em 1999, os quase dez anos de paz que se seguiram até o súbito ataque Zentradi não haviam sido suficientes para mudar todo o imaginário popular de um planeta. "Deve ter sido terrível viver naquela época," disse Murata para si mesmo.

Murata foi desviado de seus pensamentos por uma luz, que se acendeu atrás dele. Virando-se, Murata viu Pratt, próximo a um interruptor, apontando-lhe algo no fundo da sala. "Veja isso, major," disse o tenente.

Murata olhou na direção apontada pelo oficial. Sentado na poltrona do comandante, estava o cadáver de um homem enorme, de cabelos e barba grisalhos, com a cabeça levemente abaixada para frente. Ele estava vestindo o traje completo de almirante e segurava o sabre, símbolo de seu cargo, cruzado sobre o colo. Murata aproximou-se do console do comandante, subindo o par de degraus que o colocavam em destaque. Com a curiosidade de uma criança, o major aproximou-se da mesa, correndo o olhar por tudo. Num impulso irracional, Murata estendeu a mão na direção do sabre para examiná-lo, mas seus olhos encontraram algo mais interessante. Um velho livro, com capa de couro preto, um tanto surrado, repousava sobre a mesa, com uma bela caneta-tinteiro deitada sobre ele. O livro estava colocado bem em frente ao almirante, como se este tivesse acabado de escrevê-lo.

Murata conteve seu impulso e, como uma criança assustada, virou rapidamente para trás, para verificar se Pratt havia testemunhado sua falta de compostura. O marine já estava agora distante do major, de costas para ele, observando as marcas de combate junto à porta. Mais tranqüilo, Murata não compreendia por que se sentia assim. Ele estava tomado por um desejo juvenil, uma energia que não sentia desde sua infância. Sabendo que não estava sendo observado, Haruhiko retirou a caneta cuidadosamente de cima do livro, e o tomou em suas mãos. Ele o abriu com cuidado, para não danificar suas páginas. No frontispício podia se ler, em uma caprichada caligrafia: "Almirante Thomas Edward Hoffmann - ARMD-01 UNS Thunderchild".

"Meu Deus, um diário!" pensou Murata, sorrindo compulsivamente. Aquilo era incrível. Não só havia sido encontrada uma nave remanescente da Primeira Guerra Espacial, mas também o diário de seu comandante, escrito à mão, que talvez não só servisse de relato da vida à bordo daquela nave, mas também seria um retrato daqueles anos tão conturbados. Com isso em mente, Murata folheou o diário, encontrando datas anteriores à Primeira Guerra, com relatos sobre a UN Spacy e o panorama político, assim como as Guerras de Unificação. O fim do diário se tornava uma espécie de diário de bordo do cruzador, relatando os últimos dias daquela tripulação.

Mas o deslumbre do major foi substituído por um gosto amargo em sua boca. Haruhiko conhecia como os altos escalões da UN Spacy e do Governo Unido funcionavam. Toda aquela informação seria analisada e filtrada incessantemente, e, dependendo do conteúdo daquele livro, talvez este fosse até destruído. "Prerrogativas de segurança", como chamavam.

Haruhiko estava fora de si. Tomado de um sentimento de urgência, ele pegou o livro e segurou-o consigo, como se alguém, a qualquer instante, fosse arrancá-lo de suas mãos. Nesse meio tempo, Murata percebeu que os técnicos da equipe já havia começado a passar os seus relatos pelo rádio, mas ele não havia se dado conta. O Major verificou novamente se o tenente não o estava observando, e procurou algum lugar em seu traje para esconder o seu achado. Enfiou-o apressadamente no bolso de seu traje que antes era reservado ao seu PDA. Ele correu novamente até o console do navegador e sacou o seu PDA, ao verificar que o download já havia sido concluído.

Nesse meio tempo, Pratt, que havia seguido para fora da sala, retornou com outro fuzileiro, provavelmente preocupados com o silêncio do Major ao rádio.

"Está tudo bem, Major?" indagou o tenente.

"Sim, tenente. Sem problemas. Em algum momento devo ter baixado o volume do meu receptor, por engano. Aqui é o Major Murata. Peço aos membros da equipe anunciem novamente suas descobertas." Disse Murata, fingindo estar mexendo no controlador de seu traje, em seu pulso.

"Vários corpos foram encontrados nos alojamentos e em posições junto ao hangar. Há vários indícios de combate dentro desta nave, senhor" reportou um dos marines.

"Os aparelhos, assim como as configurações gerais do ambiente interno da nave não apresentam problemas ou anomalias, Major. Ao que tudo indica, houve apenas o esgotamento do suprimento de oxigênio da nave. Também não existem indícios de que as aberturas no casco tenham causado descompressão." anunciou a médica ao rádio.

"Existem avarias nos motores de estibordo e em alguns thrusters, mas os motores principais e o reator estão perfeitos. A nave continua perfeitamente manobrável e em condições de operação mecânica e eletrônica", disse o engenheiro francês ao rádio.

"Existem vários caças variáveis a bordo, senhor. Alguns parecem ser VF-1s, mas existem outros modelos que não consegui identificar. A maioria está completamente destruída, e não me parece que algum deles esteja funcionando, senhor." disse outro marine.

"O quê? Você tem certeza disso, soldado? Não poderiam ser caças atmosféricos avariados?" Perguntou Murata, consultando rapidamente os dados da UN Spacy e da OTEC sobre os cruzadores ARMD - Os ARMD não eram preparados para receber caças variáveis. Este tipo de modificação só foi realizada após a guerra, para utilização destes cruzadores em treinamento de pilotos.

"Certeza absoluta, senhor, São todos caças transformáveis." confirmou o soldado.

"Bem, ok. Isso é suficiente, por enquanto. Quero que os senhores copiem qualquer informação que acharem relevante sobre os sistemas analisados. Quero fotos de tudo que for relevante. Nós sairemos daqui assim que terminarem" ordenou o Major, pegando sua câmera digital.

Murata instintivamente apalpou o livro em seu bolso. Aquele livro deveria ser examinado por alguém de confiança. E haviam poucas pessoas em que Murata podia confiar.

Terra, 12 de Dezembro de 2056.

Murata olhou para o relógio. Ele havia perdido mais de meia hora naquelas lembranças, sem ter revisado uma linha sequer de seu relatório. Definitivamente, ele chegaria atrasado na casa de Nekias.

O major soltou um suspiro desanimado.

Fim do Capítulo 4

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas:

- O USS Nimitz é maior porta-aviões dos EUA, em nosso tempo atual.

- OTEC é o nome do instituto criado para estudar a tecnologia alienígena descoberta à bordo da ASS-1, sendo formada por uma coligação Japonesa / Americana / Russa Soviética / AlemãOcidental / Inglesa / Francesa. A sigla "OTEC" é uma abreviação de "OverTEChnology" (Overtecnologia - nome genérico dado à tecnologia alienígena descoberta com a queda da ASS-1);

- Base Lunar Apolo é, como o nome diz, uma base situada na superfície da Lua, sendo um dos principais estaleiros espaciais da UN Spacy. OS cruzadores ARMD teriam sido construídos lá.

- O UNS Etrakis é um cruzador espacial classe Nupetiet-Vergnitzs, com capacidade para 16.050 pessoas, entre humanos/zentrans micronizados e zentrans em tamanho natural, e mais de 8000 mechas (entre caças variáveis e pods de combate) prontos para combate.

- Bombordo (BB) refere-se ao lado esquerdo da embarcação, e Estibordo - ou Boreste (BE) - refere-se à direita da embarcação, segundo os jargão da marinha, que é o mesmo utilizado para naves espaciais, no universo do Macross.

- Sistema de reconhecimento amigo-inimigo, ou "Identification Friend of Foe" (IFF), é um sistema usado normalmente em caças aéreos, para reconhecimento de aeronaves amigas ou inimigas durante o combate. Na vida real, não sei se é possível se descobrir tantos detalhes sobre a nave apenas pelo IFF, mas considerando que no universo de Macross o que impera é a Overtecnologia, acho que seria bem plausível que este sistema tenha evoluído até este ponto.

- Space Marines (fuzileiros espaciais, em português) são as tropas de solo da UN Spacy, para missões fora da Terra.

- Thrusters (ou vernier thrusters) são os jatos de manobra normalmente presentes em naves espaciais, para a realização de manobras no espaço. Este sistema existe na vida real, e está presente nos ônibus espaciais da NASA.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por favor, me escreva dizendo o que você achou deste capítulo. Todo feedback é bem-vindo. Meu email é O próximo capítulo será lançado em breve!

Verythrax Draconis,  
30/10/2002 - Brasil 


	5. Nekias e a caixa

Macross: The Untold Story

Escrito por Verythrax Draconis -

Script ver. 1.0 - 04/02/2003

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer:

Eu não possuo quaisquer direitos sobre a série Macross, ou alguma de suas continuações. "Super Dimensional Fortress Macross" pertence ao Studio Nue, Artland, Tatsunoko Productions e Big West.

Todos os personagens desta história foram criados por mim, salvo óbvias citações a personagens das séries originais, quando existirem.

Este é um fanfic sobre MACROSS, não ROBOTECH. Os eventos e nomes aqui narrados seguem, sempre que possível os nomes oficiais, ou de comum acordo entre os fãs da série japonesa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LIVRO 0 - Um prefácio e um prólogo

Capítulo 5 - Nekias e a caixa

Terra, 12 de Dezembro de 2056.

Nekias observava Murata com uma expressão severa, enquanto aguardava que seu convidado tirasse o seu capote molhado de chuva e o pendurasse num cabide junto à entrada. Murata por sua vez livrava-se do capote calmamente, enquanto corria os olhos pela sala. Fazia tempo que ele não visitava o seu amigo, mas pelo jeito ele - assim como a casa - não haviam mudado nada. Haruhiko virou-se para Nekias, e quando estava preste a lhe fazer este comentário, Nekias lhe disse secamente "Sente-se". Estava claro que Seb não estava muito satisfeito com o desenrolar daquela história.

Murata sentou-se em uma das poltronas da sala, logo notando a caixa metálica que ocupava a mesinha de centro. Como ele imaginava, Nekias queria uma resposta sobre aquilo. Estava até impressionado por Seb ter resistido tanto tempo. O velho grego sentou-se na poltrona logo á frente de Haruhiko, olhando fixamente com aquela expressão séria, como se aguardasse a resposta da pergunta que, apesar dele não tê-la formulado, tinha certeza de que o Murata sabia qual seria. "Abra," disse Murata, fazendo um gesto em direção à caixa. "Pode abrir."

Murata notou um rápido lampejo de surpresa nos olhos de Nekias, que rapidamente foi substituído novamente por aquele olhar sério. Nekias debruçou-se em direção á mesa e pegou a caixa, pousando-a sobre seu colo. Ele girou a caixa, virando as duas travas em sua direção. Com um pouco de força, Seb arrancou as duas travas, e levantou a tampa, fazendo-se ouvir o barulho característico ao se abrir uma embalagem à vácuo.

Com a caixa aberta em seu colo, Seb observou o seu conteúdo com um olhar severo, piscando logo em seguida. Piscou novamente e sem conseguir esconder a sua confusão, pôs a caixa de novo sobre a mesa e levantou o olhar para Murata. "Que diabos é isso? Um livro?"

"Quase. É um diário." Respondeu o major, admirando a expressão cômica no rosto de seu amigo.

Seb fez menção de pegá-lo, mas deteve-se antes de alcançar a caixa. "Sim, pode pegá-lo." disse Murata ao perceber a hesitação de Nekias. "Ele já está coberto das minhas impressões digitais, mesmo. Veja a primeira página." completou.

Seb tirou seus óculos de leitura do bolso de sua camisa e pegou o volume encadernado com todo cuidado, como se segurasse um recém-nascido. Com todo cuidado ele levantou a capa, separando-a das folhas, e leu a primeira página. "Almirante Thomas Edward Hoffmann... esse era o comandante do Thunderchild?" Murata assentiu com a cabeça, sem esconder um sorriso.

"Hahuriko..." Seb estava estupefato. Murata não sabia se era por causa do diário ou do seu sorriso. "Você enlouqueceu!? Como você pegou isso!? Isso foi catalogado? Meu Deus, dependendo do tiver aqui dentro, nós dois podemos ser mortos!"

"Pode ter certeza disso. O que tem aí dentro é mesmo uma bomba - e não foi catalogado. Só nós dois e um monte de cadáveres sabemos que este livro existe. E o que consta nessas páginas é um tanto diferente do que será divulgado na véspera de Natal."

"Um 'tanto' diferente? Tenho medo de saber o quanto diferente..." disse Nekias pensativo, folheando o livro a esmo. "Então, Murata? O que você pretende fazer com isso aqui?"

"Ainda não tenho certeza. Esperava que você me dissesse o que fazer." respondeu Murata, com um sorriso um tanto cínico. "Você é uma pessoa mais velha, mais experiente..."

"Sei, sei. Se o velho Murata estivesse vivo, dificilmente você viria pedir a minha opinião, não?"

"Eu nem precisaria. Ele já estaria chantageando a Spacy com ligações anônimas como 'vocês não imaginam o que eu tenho aqui comigo...'" disse Haruhiko, imitando o jeito do pai.

Nekias segurou uma risada. Com certeza o seu velho amigo Kazuya faria algo daquele gênero. Além do mais a imitação de Haruhiko era perfeita. Era bem assim que o seu pai costumava fazer, quando brincava com os amigos.

"Bem, nada me ocorre de imediato... entregar à mídia, talvez? Isso talvez diminuísse as chances de um atentado contra você, mas não escaparia de uma corte marcial." O grego meditou por alguns segundos, de olhos fixos no livro. "Dê-me um tempo para pensar. Depois de tanto tempo trabalhando nos Assuntos Internos, devo ter aprendido ao menos um truque ou dois."

Murata parecia bastante aliviado. Ele achava que talvez fosse gastar muito tempo para convencer o velho amigo a ajudá-lo, "Ótimo. Fico feliz..."

"Tem muita coisa grave aqui?" Nekias interrompeu Murata. Ele não parecia estar atento ao major. Ele apontava para o livro, sem tirar os olhos dele.

Haruhiko se deteve por alguns observando o amigo, que neste instante havia levantado os olhos em sua direção, aguardando uma resposta. Nekias parecia abatido; naquele instante ele parecia muito mais velho do que Haruhiko pensava. Ele quase podia ler seus pensamentos, como se estivessem soltos no ar. Aquele homem, já bastante velho havia dedicado sua vida em serviço da UN Spacy, até fazendo serviços sujos contra as 'personasnon gratas'da instituição. E agora segurava em suas mãos algo que talvez pudesse destruir as convicções de sua vida num instante, como se tudo que ele tivesse vivido até então fosse um castelo de areia. Haruhiko podia ver a apreensão em seus olhos; não a incerteza sobre o que o conteúdo do livro talvez pudesse revelar, mas incerteza de como reagir diante daquela revelação inevitável.

"Sim." respondeu, olhando nos olhos de Seb. "Muito do que sabemos sobre nossa história é mentira. Talvez a tripulação da Macross seja a única coisa realmente boa que a UN Spacy algum dia fez pela humanidade."

Seb ficou olhando para Haruhiko por alguns instantes, como se aquelas palavras demorassem intermináveis segundos para serem interpretadas por seu cérebro. Nekias baixou a cabeça, num suspiro resignado. Aquilo era tudo que Murata precisava ver - Seb já havia se decidido.

"Leia o livro. É a obrigação de qualquer um diante de uma oportunidade dessas..." disse Murata, levantando-se.

"...e é a obrigação de quem sabe a verdade de não omiti-la." respondeu Nekias, completando a frase de Haruhiko. "A verdade é uma senhora muito severa, que só serve aquele que é seu escravo." Disse ele, com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto levantava-se.

"Eu já estou de saída. Entre em contato comigo quando terminar o livro." disse Murata, pegando o seu capote do cabide.

"Com toda a certeza. Você terá notícias minhas em breve," disse o velho grego, abrindo a porta e cumprimentando o amigo.

Nekias ficou observando na janela, enquanto Murata ia embora. Assim que o carro desapareceu na rua sob a chuva, ele fechou a cortina com cuidado, e sentou-se em sua poltrona. Ele tinha ainda uma longa tarde pela frente; tinha um diário inteiro para ler.

Seb pegou o livro com cuidado em suas mãos. E abriu-o novamente em suas primeiras páginas. Ajeitou o pequeno par de óculos em seu rosto e começou a ler "Almirante Thomas Edward Hoffmann, ARMD-01..."

Fim do Capítulo 5

Fim do Livro 0

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bem, este é o último capítulo do Livro 0, prólogo desta história. Você leitor descobrirá junto com Nekias os segredos do diário e o destino do Thunderchild; quem foi o Almirante Hoffmann e o que ele conta de tão importante sobre o passado.

E se despeça do Major Murata e de Seb, pois você só os verá de volta na conclusão desta história, no Livro 3!

Como vocês puderam perceber, não fui muito fiel ao que eu apresentei no meu prefácio, lá no capítulo 1. Disse que não ia interferir no timeline oficial do Macross, mas acabei mostrando o UNS Thunderchild como sendo o ARMD-01, que aparece no 1o. episódio da série de TV. Mas não se preocupe: não pretendo mudar a história oficial ao ponto de entrar em conflito com a série original. Acompanhe o próximo livro e você verá o que quero dizer. Espero que goste!

Talvez algum dia quando eu fizer um "Macross: The Untold Story - PERFECT EDITION" eu corrija aquele prefácio ;D

Gostaria de agradecer ao Souryu-san ) e ao Dracull ), dois fãs de Macross que foram os pre-readers/revisores desta história até aqui.

Antes de terminar, gostaria de aproveitar e fazer um comentário sobre o Macross Zero. A idéia que tenho para este fanfic - que deverá começar a se desenrolar agora no Livro 1 - é bem antiga, sendo concebida antes do Macross Zero ter sido mesmo anunciado. Não sei se os próximos capítulos do OVA (apenas o primeiro foi lançado até o momento em que escrevo estas linhas) apresentarão algo que entrará em conflito com o que pretendo escrever... caso isso aconteça, não posso garantir que vou seguir o que é mostrado no OVA. Talvez mude alguns detalhes da minha história em função disso, mas só se for para torná-la melhor - mas estas modificações serão todas descritas nas notas dos próximos episódios, se acontecerem. -

Verythrax Draconis,  
04/22/2003 - Brasil 


End file.
